Luz
by LizWitchson
Summary: "Já a atração sexual, ou seja, aquilo que chamamos de "química" ou "tesão" é uma força irresistível que ninguém está imune de sentir por outra pessoa." - Flávio Bastos Fanfic CARYL (Daryl Carol) 18
Luz Autor(es): ~LizWitchsonSinopse

"Já a atração sexual, ou seja, aquilo que chamamos de "química" ou "tesão" é uma força irresistível que ninguém está imune de sentir por outra pessoa."  
( Amor, atração sexual e algo mais, Flávio Bastos ) 

**Aviso Legal**  
Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

Índice

1 - XXX

1\. XXX

Eles adentraram a caverna indo para um lugar não tão úmido. Daryl jogou sua capa no chão para que Carol sentasse. Ela colocou a arma que segurava ao lado.

Ofegante, ela sentou-se aparentemente envergonhada, olhava para a frente. Estava com vergonha de Daryl devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Eles estavam com o restante do grupo quando foram atacados por homens desconhecidos que estavam seguindo os dois, enquanto faziam vigilância ao redor da prisão. Eram homens de Woodbury a mando do Governador. Mas conseguiram fugir por dentro da mata densa que havia ao redor do local.

– É melhor você descansar um pouco – ele diz. E Carol que estava com os olhos cabisbaixos, dirigiu seu olhar para ele.

Daryl sentiu um arrepio subir por seu corpo com o olhar indecifrável da mulher a sua frente. Ainda olhando fixamente para Daryl, passou o olhar para os braços. Subiu o olhar para a boca do rapaz.

Ajoelhada se aproximou de Daryl que estava sentando com as pernas em forma de "X", se aproximando perigosamente, Daryl sabia onde aquilo os levaria, mas não conseguiu afastar a mulher, não quis. Com seus dedos finos tocou o rosto dele, colocando uma das mãos no cabelo do homem, afastando uma mecha dali. Com a outra se apoiava no ombro dele.

Concentrada em mexer delicadamente nos cabelos dele, sensualmente passou a costa de sua mão direita suavemente pelo rosto do rapaz. Continuando o percurso por seu pescoço, que logo ficou eriçado.

Ele apenas permanecia parado. Olhando para o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Ainda como se enfeitiçasse o homem, parou a mão que se mexia em seu ombro direito, e passou a mão esquerda pelo braço dele para baixo e depois fazendo o caminho inverso. Subindo pelo rosto dele parando no cabelo atrás da orelha.

Olhou fixamente para os olhos dele. Momento que não durou muito, pois ele passou os braço pela cintura de Carol, puxando para um beijo.

CAPITULO X – PARTE 2

Ela ainda de joelhos, com sua barriga colada no peito dele, beijava-o furiosamente, mexendo em seus cabelos loiros. Ele que antes segurava a cintura dela, agora passava a mão por suas costas. Carol retirou uma de suas mãos que estava nos cabelos do homem e procurou a borda da camiseta dele, passando a mão por seu peito.

Quando encontrou a borda desta, levantou, tocando a pele quente dele e como se levasse um choque, ele reagiu ao toque. Contraindo sua barriga e soltando o ar. Carol sorriu sendo seguida por ele. Quebraram o beijo e ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela. Simples beijos que se tornaram chupões e conforme Daryl fazia isto, Carol soltava leves gemidos.

Os beijos dele começaram a descer. Carol ainda de joelhos segura a cabeça dele enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço indo em direção à seu colo. As suas mãos agora vão para a camiseta da garota, que também treme com o toque dos dedos gelados dele, que adentram a camiseta da mulher. Volta a beija-la apertando a cintura da moça mas separa-se dele a contra gosto. Ele retira sua mão de debaixo da blusa dela, segura sua cabeça, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

– É isso mesmo o que você quer? – ele perguntou, ela apenas balançou a cabeça num "sim" e sorridente voltou a beija-lo.

Ela sentada agora, sob ele, com as pernas em torno do tronco dele, podia sentir a ereção do rapaz. Dava beijos pelo pescoço dele e alternava com mordidas na orelha enquanto ele passava a mão por baixo da camiseta dela, retirando. Ela tirou o colete característico dele, passou a mão por seus braços fortes que sempre teve vontade de tocar.

Ela então retirou de vez a camisa que usava, deixando a amostra seu sutien, que não passou despercebido. Ele calmamente deitou a mulher no chão, beijando sua barriga indo em direção aos seios dela. Onde ele deu uma atenção especial, beijando e chupando, o bico e a base do seio, levando a mulher a soltar gemidos altos, e ela agarrava mais seu cabelo, puxando, em êxtase. Ele passou a mão pela coxa dela buscando o zíper da calça e logo achou, se livrando dela e beijando a parte de dentro da coxa dela e apertando.

Neste instante já haviam dado um jeito na camisa que ele vestia. Ela ficou por cima dele, lhe deu um selinho e percorreu o caminha de seu maxilar até sua orelha com beijos. Quando chegou, deu uma mordida que arrancou suspiros. Foi descendo os beijos por seu pescoço, seguindo por sua barriga, até chegar ao cós da calça. E sentada em cima da coxa dele, desfrouxou o cinto e o retirou, em seguida a calça. Voltou a beija-lo e com seus pés rápidos ela se desfez de sua cueca. Ele sorriu malicioso ao brincar com a barra da calcinha da mulher. Foi quando ela olhou para baixo e viu o que faltava para comprovar que Daryl Dixon era perfeito.

Ele agarrou ela sem delicadeza alguma e diz:

– Você me deixou em desvantagem – ela sorri sacana – agora é minha vez!

Ela então abaixou uma das alças do sutien. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Passou então a mão áspera pela barriga dela até chegar em cima de sua intimidade, ainda coberta.

Movimentos lentos que se tornaram fortes e rápidos por cima de seu clitóris, ela puxa ele pelo cabelo. E enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava por cima de sua calcinha, levando ela a loucura. Ele subiu, beijando a barriga dela. E ela sussurra:

–me foda.

Ele obedece.

Ele retira a calcinha dela e fica surpreso ao vê-la totalmente depilada. Provavelmente resultado do banho do dia anterior. Agrade mentalmente por aquilo. Só aumentou mais sua vontade em tê-la.

Ele dava chupões no pescoço dela e retirou seu sutien. Ficou por cima dela e finalmente entrou nela. Ela deu um urro de dor, sendo logo tomada pelo prazer. Movimentos lentos passaram a se tornar mais rápidos. Carol passou suas unhas curtas pela costa dele, cravando-as ali. E os movimentos não paravam. Daryl chupava e mordiscava os seios dela e o outro apertava.

Foi surpreendida por ela quando ficou por cima dele. Fazendo-o deitar e se encaixando nele e comandando os movimentos, enquanto ele apertava os seios dela. Ela jogava a cabeça para trás ao mesmo tempo em que puxava os cabelos dele e se movimentava. Alternando os movimentos entre vai-e-vem e rebolava sendo guiada pelas mãos de Daryl que estavam na sua cintura.

Carol se jogou sobre ele, já cansada. Gemia em seu ouvido chegando ao seu ápice. Daryl percebendo, tomou o seu lugar, fazendo movimentos lentos, mas foi surpreendido pela mulher quando esta parou e o fez se deitar e ela começou a distribuir beijo pela sua barriga enquanto fazia movimentos rápidos, masturbando-o.

Quando ele atingiu seu orgasmo, puxou Carol para um beijo calmo que transbordava paixão. Em seguida, Carol deitou sobre o peito dele e ele puxou para ela a camisa dele, para que ela vestisse. Ele perguntou olhando para ela se havia sido bom. Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente com sorriso nos lábios.

Usando calcinha e a camiseta dele, deitou ao seu lado, olhando para os olhos azuis dele, que se fecharam enquanto ela carinhosamente mexia nos cabelos dele, vendo finalmente ele dormir em paz no meio da escuridão do mundo.

Eles adentraram a caverna indo para um lugar não tão úmido. Daryl jogou sua capa no chão para que Carol sentasse. Ela colocou a arma que segurava ao lado.

Ofegante, ela sentou-se aparentemente envergonhada, olhava para a frente. Estava com vergonha de Daryl devido aos últimos acontecimentos.

Eles estavam com o restante do grupo quando foram atacados por homens desconhecidos que estavam seguindo os dois, enquanto faziam vigilância ao redor da prisão. Eram homens de Woodbury a mando do Governador. Mas conseguiram fugir por dentro da mata densa que havia ao redor do local.

– É melhor você descansar um pouco – ele diz. E Carol que estava com os olhos cabisbaixos, dirigiu seu olhar para ele.

Daryl sentiu um arrepio subir por seu corpo com o olhar indecifrável da mulher a sua frente. Ainda olhando fixamente para Daryl, passou o olhar para os braços. Subiu o olhar para a boca do rapaz.

Ajoelhada se aproximou de Daryl que estava sentando com as pernas em forma de "X", se aproximando perigosamente, Daryl sabia onde aquilo os levaria, mas não conseguiu afastar a mulher, não quis. Com seus dedos finos tocou o rosto dele, colocando uma das mãos no cabelo do homem, afastando uma mecha dali. Com a outra se apoiava no ombro dele.

Concentrada em mexer delicadamente nos cabelos dele, sensualmente passou a costa de sua mão direita suavemente pelo rosto do rapaz. Continuando o percurso por seu pescoço, que logo ficou eriçado.

Ele apenas permanecia parado. Olhando para o rosto da mulher a sua frente. Ainda como se enfeitiçasse o homem, parou a mão que se mexia em seu ombro direito, e passou a mão esquerda pelo braço dele para baixo e depois fazendo o caminho inverso. Subindo pelo rosto dele parando no cabelo atrás da orelha.

Olhou fixamente para os olhos dele. Momento que não durou muito, pois ele passou os braço pela cintura de Carol, puxando para um beijo.

 **Notas finais**  
Espero que tenham gostado,  
da sobrevivente ,  
Daniele Nogueira , **_Dixonite**


End file.
